That Kind Of Girl
by greymind
Summary: Short story focusing on Burke and Cristina's relationship while Burke is away at a conference.


_**Interior of Cristina and Burke's apartment. **_

The clock reads 3:16 am and Cristina rolls over and answers the phone that is in the bed next to her. Barely audible, she sleepily mumbles "Hello".

"Hey" Cristina smiles at the sound of Burke's voice. She missed him and breathed in the scent of his pillow as she lay there on his side of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Dreaming about you. What are you doing?"

Burke paused smiling at her statement. He loved that she let her guard down when she was sleepy. He missed her so much during this trip. He had never realized how much time they actually spent together and how he loved seeing her throughout the day at the hospital.

"I'm just back from the symposium. You really should have come with me. They have covered some amazing topics and Chicago is a very romantic city."

"Romantic…how do you know?"

"I'm just guessing. Beautiful view from my hotel room."

"Hmmm…the tough life of Seattle's top cardio-thoracic surgeon. How did your presentation go?" Cristina rolled over her eyes still closed.

"It went well" Burke pauses as he hears Cristina yawn. "You know, I could have just called you when I woke up in the morning."

"I like talking to you before I go to sleep."

"But you were already asleep."

"Technically I was resting my eyes."

Burke smiled that she could be this stubborn when she was so exhausted. He knew that she'd been having trouble sleeping since he'd been away. She'd started calling him around this time a couple of nights ago. "You're very talented Dr.Yang dreaming while resting your eyes."

Cristina laughs

"Good night, Cristina. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Interns Locker Room SGH**

Cristina leans against the lockers drinking her coffee. In comes Meredith, Izzy and George chatting. Cristina looks miserable, eyes have bags under them.

As they walk in, the group looks over at Cristina who is uncharacteristically showing fatigue "Hey Cristina".

Cristina lifts her head and smiles weakly.

George leans over "You okay?"

Cristina sighs "Yeah, I'm really tired. I haven't had a good night's sleep all week."

Trying to be subtle Izzy whispers to Meredith "What's going on with her?"

"I'm tired not deaf! Nothing's going on."

Meredith whispers "She misses Burke"

"Meredith!" Cristina yells exasperated.

"Seriously?" Izzy's standing there with a wide grin as are the other interns.

Cristina's visibly flustered "That's not what's wrong"

"Really. Then is it that you're not sleeping?" Meredith chuckles enjoying Cristina's obvious discomfort.

"Yes, I am tired. Big deal, I'm an intern. I'm supposed to be tired."

"That's so sweet…you can't sleep without him."

"Izzy, that is not what I'm saying."

George chimes in "That's sure what it sounded like."

"Right now, I like Alex better than all of you" Cristina glares at them as George and Izzy walk out of the locker room laughing.

After George and Izzy walk out, Meredith tries to be a little more sympathetic to Cristina. "You know it's okay?"

"What?" Cristina asks staring at her locker.

"To be one of those girls…"

Cristina turns and looks at Meredith with a look of surrender on her face and responds in disgust. "I don't want to be that girl. That girl who's all weird because her boyfriend is away and she misses him. I didn't think that I would ever be that girl. I worked hard not to be that girl. It's only been five days."

"It's only been five days but you are used to seeing him everyday a thousand times a day. Anyway, you can't even sleep when he's on-call."

"I didn't tell you about that so that you could use it against me. Damn Burke for this"

Meredith smiles "Him and his stupid boy penis!"

Cristina and Meredith laugh.

"Falling in love turns us into those girls. Those girls who can't wait for their boyfriends to get back. Those girls who pretend not to be excited that it's him calling at the end of the day or during the day. When it's good, really good… things just aren't the same when they are not here. When does Burke get home?"

Cristina stands up off the bench "Day after tomorrow. I cannot wait to finish this shift. Are we done talking about this?"

"You're hopeless!" Meredith shakes her head as they walk out to join the other interns for rounds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Later that night Joe's Bar _**

Izzy, Cristina, Meredith, George and Alex are all sitting at the bar. It's really crowded and Cristina gets a phone call on her cell phone.

Cristina yells "Hello, Hello…Burke? Is that you?"

Cristina steps right outside the door to finish her conversation.

"Hello"

"Hey where are you"

"Joe's"

"You okay?"

She wanted to say no. That she missed him and wanted him to come home but that wouldn't have been Cristina so instead she answered "Yeah"

Burke continued to push her "You sure? You don't sound yourself."

"Well myself is tired and cranky. How's the conference?" There she thought…that sounded more like her regular self.

"Good but I decided that I wasn't enjoying the conference too much so I was thinking of coming home a little early."

"Oh" Cristina tried not to sound too excited that Burke would be coming home early.

"You look great in those jeans" Burke's voice was low and sexy. She loved his voice like that…it gave her the chills every time.

"What?"

He continued "and you know how much that shirt drives me crazy" Burke chuckles

"What? Burke, where are you?"

"Turn around"

Cristina turned around to see him standing less than ten feet behind her. She couldn't believe he was actually there. With a huge grin on her face she ran over to Burke and gave him a passionate kiss then yelled at him "I hate surprises".

Burke just smiled, holding her tight in his arms and gave her another kiss. "I couldn't stand to be away another day."

"I missed you too. Let's go home."


End file.
